Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. In general, the LCD panel may include a color filter (CF) substrate and a TFT array substrate. The CF substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. The TFT array substrate includes a plurality of parallel scanning lines, a plurality of parallel data lines, a plurality of TFTs and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The scanning lines are respectively vertical to the data lines. Each adjacent two of the scanning lines and each adjacent two of the data lines intersect to define a pixel area.
In a process for fabricating the TFT array substrate, a plurality of masks are required to perform photolithography processes. However, the masks are very expensive. For this reason, the more an amount of the masks is, the higher a cost for fabricating the TFT is. Furthermore, more masks will result in longer process time and more complicated process. Besides, in the photolithography process, several steps of wet etching are required, hence deteriorating metal lines of the TFT array substrate
As a result, it is necessary to provide methods for manufacturing a TFT array substrate and a display panel to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.